Canadian Warning Screens
1979-present (Sony) File:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1) (Part 1).png File:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1) (Part 2).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1991 (S2).png Fox Video Warning Scroll 1995 (S2).png File:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 1).png File:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 2) (Part 2).png File:Opening to Runaway 1996 Canadian VHS File:Attention Screen File:KaBoom! Entertainment Inc. Warning Screen (2013-) These warning screens are from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment with the word "WARNING" with the red text with a sign on a red background. A few seconds later, it fades to the word "ATTENTION". For the early version until 2002, It is slightly different. This was also used for Cartoon Network Video, Phase 4 Films (along with KaBoom! Entertainment; children's division of Phase 4 Films), Lionsgate, Hemdale Home Video, Morningstar Entertainment, Molson Entertainment/Don Cherry Entertainment, New Line Home Entertainment and HBO Home Entertainment. As seen on VHS and DVD. 1980-1999 (Fox) These warning screens are from Magnetic Video, 20th Century Fox-Video, CBS/Fox Video, Key Video, Playhouse Video, Fox Video, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Key DVD that scrolls up on a red background with two languages. This was also used for Orion Home Video, Phase 4 Films (along with KaBoom! Entertainment; children's division of Phase 4 Films), Embassy/Nelson Entertainment (along with Charter Entertainment; B-Movie division of Embassy/Nelson Entertainment). As seen on VHS and DVD. 1981 (Warner) (A) These warning screens are from Warner Home Video had the white warning text scrolling up. As seen on VHS. 1981-1982 (Warner) (B) These warning screens are from Warner Home Video is the same as above, but with a different warning text. As seen on VHS. 1982-present (Warner) © File:Warner Home Video.jpg File:Canadian Warning Scroll These warning screens are from Warner Home Video '''that scrolls up on a blue background with two languages. As seen on VHS and DVD. 1982-1985 (Master Arts Video) These warning screens are from '''Master Arts Video had the word "WARNING" in red and below is the warning, the copyright and the credit text. As seen on VHS. 1983-1992 (Malofilm) (A) These warning screens are from Malofilm Video had the word "AVERTISSEMENT" in an ITC Benguinaut font. The bottom is the purple warning text. As seen on VHS. 1983-1997 (Astral) These warning screens are from Astral Video '''that scrolls up on a blue background with two languages. This was also used for '''Allegro Films, Cinexus/Famous Players Distribution, Cinépix Film Properties (now Lionsgate), Trans World Entertainment, Interglobal Video '''(for '''Trans World '''eras), '''Malofilm Video, Melenny and other Canadian VHS companies. As seen on VHS. 1990-1997 (Malofilm) (B) These warning screens are from Malofilm Video is the same as above, but the word "AVERTISSEMENT" is much smaller and in Courier font. As seen on VHS. 1992-1999 (PolyGram) These warning screens are from PolyGram Video '''that scrolls up on a blue background with two languages. This was also used for '''Malofilm Video, Périodica Vidéo, Seville Pictures and TVA International. As seen on VHS and DVD. Category:Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens